The aim of this Research Training Program is to recruit and prepare highly qualified physician/scientists for an academic research career in medical or gynecological oncology by developing research skills in cancer biology and therapy. The general areas of training include: 1) Clinical Hematopoietic Cell Transplantation; 2) Immunology and Vaccine Development; 3) Transplantation Biology; 4) Stem/Progenitor Cell Biology; 5) Women's Cancer Research; 6) Genito-urinary Cancer Research; 7) Gastro-intestinal Cancer Research; 8) Human Biology. All trainees will be members of the Hematology/Oncology or Gynecologic Oncology Fellowship Programs of the University of Washington/Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center. Trainees receive specific didactic training in the fundamentals of oncology research, including biostatistics, protocol development, data analysis, medical and research ethics, use and care of animals in research and use of human subjects in research. The majority of the trainee's time is spent conducting research under the direct supervision of a faculty mentor selected by the trainee with additional guidance from the Fellowship Training Program Committee. RELEVANCE: In 2009, approximately 1.48 million individuals in the United States will be diagnosed with cancer and 563,000 will die of the disease. Clearly, new approaches to cancer prevention, diagnosis and treatment are needed, and these will only come from new insights achieved through research. This Research Training Program is designed to directly respond to this need by recruiting and training exceptionally qualified physician scientists for a career in cancer research.